Bad Boy
by DollyParadise
Summary: Relacion de tres?, y que si el tercero es tu hijo o.O, :::::::::FanFicRyoSaku::::::::::::
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** Y.Y

**n/ahodoll:** Este fue mi primer fic dedicado al ryoSaku Fans, lo paso aca por que lastimosamente ese sitio ya no existe oport que micaela lo borro T.T, igual, cree uno llamado ShadowKiss, nOn, solo que no lo subo alla por que ahi ya subi uno nuevo n.n disfrutenlo (las que no lo habian leido)

* * *

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Bad Boy**

**Cap1-2: Ese niño**

La secundaria, Sakuno tenia ya 15 años, su infancia no había sido nada fácil, y los nuevos cambios que su vida daría no estaban en su lista de cosas por hacer, ryoma, por el contrario, vivió su adolescencia en la niñez, su mente era algo complicada, era del tipo de personas que planean demasiado pronto su futuro…, grave error….

Ambos jóvenes habían comenzado una "relación" desde que el joven tenista había regresado a Tokio(¿), nadie aparte de ellos lo sabia, el no pensaba decírselo a nadie, ella se dio cuenta de eso, así que prefirió evitarse disgustos con su príncipe (error2) , para ella era suficiente mientras estuvieran juntos….

Ryoma ahora era el capitán del equipo de tenis y rara vez sakuno conseguía encontrarlo desocupado, el sabia que no debía descuidar la relaciona si que de vez en cuando faltaba a sus practicas para llevar a su novia al cine o a tomar un helado…

Nunca hablaban mas de la cuenta, el silencio que había entre ellos era cómodo, mientras el la mirara y ella lo tuviera cerca, las palabras estaban de sobra…

Esta relación era extraña, y se volvió mas extraña el día en que ryoma decidió robarle un beso a su novia, desde ese día comenzaron a ocurrir cosas raras (según el).., ahora la llevaba todos los días a su casa, la tomaba de la mano, al despedirse pedía un beso, la llamaba por teléfono y muchas otras cosas que creyo que nunca pasarían..

Sakuno se limitaba a disfrutar, si eso era un sueño, se encargaría de alargarlo y evitar despertar…, ya no había necesidad de irlo a buscar, poco a poco el se iba acercando.., su relación mejoraba cada vez mas, cuando habían comenzado a salir lo habían hecho desde cero, el lo consideraba un "experimento" ella "un milagro", pero una cosa era cierta, dependían el uno del otro

Ryoma, al ser el chico más popular de seigaku, era el más influyente, y no solo con las chicas, a los tres días de comenzar su "experimento" con sakuno, había comenzado a quererla, así que el mismo se encargo que ningún sujeto de diferente sexo al de sakuno se le acercara…  
Ella también tenia rivales, pero ninguna lo suficientemente peligrosa, después de todo, el resto a lo mucho y había conseguido un "mn" como respuesta del príncipe, mientras que ella, recibía diariamente un "¿Alguien se te acerco?" (u.uU), aunque no pareciera, ryoma podía llegar a ser muy sobre protector cuando se lo proponía, en especia tratándose de la joven Ryusaki..

"Sakuno Echizen, que lindo suena…."

Dijo una joven de quince años de edad mientras giraba enredándose en las sabanas de su cama mientras "despertaba"

"auch" /demasiadas vueltas, cama pequeña, resultado: caida dolorosa

-Apúrate o llegaras tarde Sakuno!  
- si, espera….., bajo enseguida….  
-ryoma esta afuera esperándote, le dije que ya estabas lista, no me hagas quedar mal con mi futuro yerno  
-okasan, u/u, deja de decir cosas raras /bajando las escaleras/ hoy no desayuno!  
- saludame a ryoma!  
- si!

Echizen descansaba sobre el marco de la puerta de entrada, al abrirla, casi se cae /estaba medio dormido/ pero para su buena suerte, su novia estaba del otro lado

-n.n, konichiwa, ryoma-kun  
- llevamos saliendo dos meses…  
-…… y n.n…./estan caminando/  
- Sakuno, ya deberías decirme solo por mi nombre, deja las formalidades, cualquiera pensaría que solo somos amigos o conocidos….  
- pues antes no querías que nadie lo supiera no?  
-ENTIENDO, la señorita lo que quiere es que piensen que esta libre para que se le acerquen y le digan tonterías!  
- u.u, ryoma, es muy temprano, no comiences  
- ¬¬ entonces hazme caso  
- es la costumbre, a decir verdad, decir que eres mi novio suena un po-co "raro"  
-pues acostúmbrate…….  
-…..  
-……

Habían terminado, suficiente dialogo para ellos, tal ves así era mejor, a ryoma no le gustaba escuchar a nadie y a sakuno se le hacia molesto hablar por que nunca tenia de que, definitivamente hacían la pareja perfecta, lastimosamente la vida no lo es y esa tarde ambos se darían cuenta..

Las clases trascurrieron normalmente por lo menos hasta la quinta hora, Ryoma había sido llamado por el altavoz, querían que fuera a la dirección, al parecer sus padres le llamaban desde el extranjero…

Ryoma se sentaba dos bancos atrás de sakuno, y como era de costumbre, al pasar por su asiento, agarro un poco de su cabello y lo acaricio hasta que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y estirarlo significaría lastimarla, eso si, lo hacia siempre y cuando el profesor no estuviera mirando. Otra rutina, justo después de que ryoma hacia esto y salía del salón, miradas de chicas enardecidas se posaban sobre la joven, que lo único que hacia era esconder su rostro bajo uno de sus libros….

Paso la sexta hora y Ryoma no volvía, la séptima estaba terminando y el tenista aun no regresaba y era imposible que aun estuviera hablando por teléfono, nadie es tan "tonto" como para llamar desde el extranjero hasta Japón y quedarse todo ese tiempo pero ese no era el punto…, sakuno comenzó a preocuparse,¿Qué de malo le puede pasar a alguien en los pasillos de su colegio, nada…..

?

La hora de la salida, sakuno decidió no ir a buscar a ryoma, el no se había acercado a contarle nada y ella no lo buscaría pero para su sorpresa, el estaba ahí, justo a la salida de seigaku, esperándola, con su gorra ocultando su rostro y con el sol matizando en lo poco de cabello que no ocultaba (su gorra)

-te estaba esperando..  
- …. /saludo con beso de mejilla/  
- no me vas a preguntar para que me llamaron mis padres  
- no, eres tu el que decide si contarme o no  
- eres mi novia, tienes derecho a saber  
- ¬¬ creo que en estos casos yo debería decir eso., no tú  
- quieres salir mañana a la tarde……..  
- n.n, si, eso seria bueno  
- bien, te veo a la tarde..  
- hai

Ambos se despidieron con un beso, rápido pero tierno. Sakuno en verdad quería saber que le dijeron en esa llamada… y también se preocupo un poco ya que ryoma no se había ofrecido a acompañarla como era de costumbre, pero de seguro se lo diría mañana, después de todo tenían una cita……. (error3)

?

Su "encuentro" había sido todo un desastre (según sakuno), ella había terminado cediendo a todo lo que Ryoma decía incluso en aquel asunto….  
Habían pasado ya tres días, Ryoma actuaba por su cuenta, había decidido alejarse de Sakuno, ella se sentía como la peor basura del mundo, le había dejado hacer lo que quería con ella, era repugnante el solo hecho de pensar que todo este tiempo estuvo con ella solo por …."eso"  
El ya no le hablaba, ni siquiera volteaba a mirarle, el primer día decidió dejarlo así, después de todo, desde su "cita" ella se avergonzaba con solo mirarlo, en el segundo día, ella se armo de valor para hablarle… y que consiguió, pues un simple: "estoy ocupado", y al tercero, ese había sido el colmo…..

Sakuno salía del salón de música pero se detuvo al escuchar a unas chicas mencionar un regreso por parte del príncipe……., Su novio regresaba en dos días a Estados Unidos y así era como se enteraba!

Era suficiente, ahora entendía su jueguito, el regresa, la enamora, se divierte y luego se va, como si nada hubiera pasado….. y ella ahora era la tonta mas grande del universo, dejarse usar así…., no se lo perdonaría, nunca perdonaría a Ryoma Echizen, pero mas que nada, no se perdonaría ella misma…..

El primer mes pasaba mas lento que una década…, desde que Ryoma se había marchado sakuno había comenzado a tener ciertos malestares..

- "que coincidencia" se dijo para si la joven mientras regresaba a su casa "estos son justos los síntomas de…………." La sangre de sakuno dejo de circula, no se atrevía a terminar su frase, acaso ella…..estaría…….embrazada…..

n/ahodoll: no se preocupen, mi idea sobre este fic no es describir el embrazo de sakuno , peor aun, como cría a su bebe ella sola, n.n, apartir de ahora las cosas serán mucho mas divertidas, tenia pensado dejarlas así, pero miki-chan no me dejo y me hizo adelantarle, así que si le adelanto a ella, por que no a ustedes, n.n, sigamos con la lectura!

?

Siete años habían pasado, y de el, ni su sombra…….

-"la vida de una madre soltera no parece ser tan mala" se dijo para si misma una joven de 22 años de edad..  
-"Solo si olvidas tu traumarte etapa de adolescente embrazada"  
-"kaoru"" u.u$, esa no es forma de tratar a tu madre"  
-" tengo siete años vieja, aprende a asimilarlo"  
- "vieja" ¬¬ "hoy no habra postre jovencito"

El pequeño que acompañaba a sakuno era definitivamente encantador, su cabello era rojizo como el de su madre, pero sus ojos eran tan o mas hermosos que los del que aporto la otra parte de los genes, y su carácter, definitivamente era mas arrogante, por no decir mas podrido que el de su padre

- "a que hora paso por ti?"  
- "el partido termina a las 3:00, pero mejor ven a recogerme a las 2:30"  
- "media hora antes, quieres perder por default" (gomen si no era esa palabra T.T)  
-"no, solo le resto los 30 minutos que te tomas buscando el lugar"  
- " ¬¬ eres igual a tu padre"  
-"u.u " no lo conzco, asi que no me puedo quejar "no aun ¬¬"  
-" solo te falta decir esa frase" /poniéndose azul/ "no, mejor ni te la digo" u.u  
-" no mas de cinco minutos tarde, OK Ryusaki?"  
-"nani? O.o$", "soy tu madre, aprende a respetarme"  
-"mada mada dane"  
- ………..o.o……………u.u…………………."espero que solo haya sido coincidencia"

/aeropuerto/

-sr. Esta seguro que no quiere a ninguno de mis hombres (guardaespaldas)  
- ningún tenista tiene enemigos, no que yo sepa  
-pero señor  
- desde aquí me muevo solo OK!  
El joven de cabellos con reflejos verdes salio del aeropuerto en su lujoso deportivo rojo, y a su aspecto, el carro y sus oscuras gafas, su pose lo hacia parecer un multimillonario, un modelo de play boy, un actor famoso o simplemente: un chico irresistible

-interesante /dejando caer una volante/ "con que concurso de tenis juvenil", "esto hay que verlo"

**dhfsudvgscjbvdfog8wrjfkadmxcmegf7hsk,maKPHRCT8ETPKSLjsdosrpysdxlp´wricgrwhe (LETRAS!)**

Ryoma Echizen conducía su elegante deportivo rojo, su destino era un torneo juvenil, para el era importante saber y conocer a los pequeños, ya que según el, entre uno de ellos estaba el "elegido", el buscaba a alguien que siguiera sus pasos, buscaba a alguien que desde pequeño se prometiese pisotear al resto para obtener el titulo del numero uno, el quería que alguien que fuese como el….

Por fin había llegado, después de estacionar su elegante auto, se dispuso a entrar a ver las diferentes competencias entre pequeños, pero para su mala suerte ya había terminado, pues mejor, ahora solo debería dirigirse hacia el ganador, probar que tan bueno era y tratar de hacer que entendiera que ganar lo es todo…

Un grupo de niños rodeaban a dos en especial, el vencedor del torneo, que era un peladito de 14 años, y al "retador" un pequeños de cabellos rojizos de no mas de siete años

quien te crees que eres insultando al gran suishi, no ves que el les ha ganado a todos, un mequetrefe como tu jamás podrá durar mas de un minuto a su lado…

-si es tan bueno….., no le costaría nada jugar un partido contra mi, y como dijiste, no le quitare mas de un minuto

Esta bien, dejare que te humilles ante todos, "yo el gran Suishi te derrotare y luego iras corriendo por tu mami", pero hay una condición…

- y cual es esa "condición"

- tu hermana, quiero que me la presentes!

- ¬¬ yo no tengo hermanos, soy hijo único

- entonces…,¿Quién era esa hermosa chica que te trajo hace un rato?

- sakuno, ¬¬ ella es mi madre

-o.oU tu mama, ¬¬ ese bombón no puede ser tu mamá

- Igual, cuando venga por tu le dirás que me admiras y que quieres ser como yo, luego le pedirás que me invite a cenar con ustedes y mientras cenamos a ti te dolerá la barriga o algo así y nos dejaras solo ¿entendiste?

- y piensas que sakuno se fijara en un nene como tu?

- quieres jugar o no?

- claro (sonriendo) pero si yo soy quien gana (mirándolo feo) dejaras que los demás usen las canchas, no veo justo que solo por ser mas chicos no podamos usarlas..

- de acuerdo!

Ryoma se sentó a ver el partido, al parecer alguien había retado al ganador que habia ganado solo por ser el hijo del dueño del lugar…  
Se quedo impresionado con el espectáculo que daba el pequeño retador, no dejo que al otro le tocara si quiera un set, el había sacado todo este tiempo, podía ser SOLO por que el mayor fuese pésimo, pero no era ese el motivo por el que estuviese ganando, Sus saques tenían efecto, en incluso pudo ver como…..

-te rindes/haciendo un saque con efecto/

-jamás/fallando en la devolución/

- no has logrado darle a la pelota, eres solo un charlatán bueno para nada, y así ganaste el torneo, no quiero saber como eran los demás participantes!

-baka!

-haré que te arrepientas de haber intentado salir con sakuno…..

-Lo siento, pero tu mamá esta buena…. No sabes todas las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza cuando la veo…

- IMBECIL el saque del pequeño fue con mas fuerza.., esta vez la pelota comenzó a girar de una forma extraña, todos se asombraron, incluso el pequeño pelirrojo, que no sabia que era capaz de hacer cosa semejante

l Twist s Server se escucho decir de un tipo de apariencia imponente, ese sujeto era ryoma, ryoma echizen!

- twist server? el pequeño no sabia de que hablaba el "adulto" q que acababa de voltear a ver…

mamá! el "ganador" del torneo se fue corriendo mientras lloraba como una niña…, todos sus amigos lo siguieron dejando solos a ryoma y al pequeño

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con twist Server?

- donde aprendiste eso sin levantarse de su asiento

- ¬¬ no acostumbro a hablar con desconocidos….

- yo tampoco, con niños…

- u.u ¿tienes hora?

- no que no hablabas con extraños

- puedo ir al reloj publico que queda dos cuadras, pero soy pequeño, y si me atropellara un carro tu tendrías que llevar el cargo de conciencia, además te tocaría encargarte de mi madre….

- son las cinco treinta

-entupida, le dije que tenia que estar a las dos treinta, le di horas de adelanto para que se perdiese su media hora rutinaria, y que hace ella, SE PIERDE!

- ….de quien hablas?

- de seguro un sujeto trato de ligar con ella, estoy harto, no es mi culpa que sea tan despistada, a veces dudo que sea mi madre, lastima que haga pasteles tan buenos /alejándose del lugar/

- estas perdido?

- no, ¬¬ mi madre lo esta, u.u, ahora debo ir a buscarla, de seguro y anda por ahí, T.T y para colmo hoy trae puesta una falda, no es su culpa llamar la atención, se que es joven y todo pero quiero seguir siendo hijo único y ella lo sabe…..

Kaoru-chan

Una joven se acerco los más rápido que pudo, según parecía estaba exhausta, el pequeño la miro muy molesto, ella se inclino para respirar y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, sus ojos estaban cerrados e intentaba parecer no tan cansada

-gomen nasai, mi jefe me ha pedido que revisara la entrevista, todo tenia que estar listo antes de las seis por que mañana publicaran y /sin levantar la cabeza/ y…y……..luego me invito a comer pero no acepte y luego..y luego…

- Baka, que no ves que ese tipo se trae algo con tigo, prácticamente me lo dijo la vez que fui a su oficina, si no te consigues otro empleo yo me encargare de enviar tu carta renuncia

Echizen se quedo estupefacto con la llegada de la joven, seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora ya no tenia 15 años, ahora era una mujer, y una muy hermosa…., pero…. Según parecía ahora tenia una vida formada, un hogar, un hijo y un esposo?….

-Ryusaki?

Sakuno se levanto a ver a la persona que le llamaba, y ahí estaba, era el, tan masculino como siempre, mirándola, incitándole a caer rendida a sus brazos, eran tantas sensaciones que provocaba solo el mirarle a los ojos…

-sakuno, conoces a este tipo?

-a…..yo…

Sakuno sabia que su hijo era un experto en deducir las cosas, y es por eso que sabia tanto de su pasado sin siquiera haberle respondido nada, si se quedaba ahí, mirándolo, de seguro….. de seguro y su mas grande temor saldría a flote.

- el es un amigo de la infancia!

-¬¬ amigo de la infancia, creí que solo estaba esa tal tomoka..


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** cancion para ryoma: ese hombre es mio, no te le acerques es mio, solamente mio, mio mio para siempre mio, en eso una multitud comienza a lanzarme piedaras y manzanas podridas, y luego aparece takeshi konomi diciendo: poT me pertenece a mi su creador, no le hagan caso a esta loca, n.n ahora si, lean su fic

**n/ahodoll:** no es que no se me ocurra otroi nombre para el hijo de ambos, y tampoco es que me guste el nombre de Kaoru (lo digo por kusanagi de ayudame y por el hijo de ellos aca), es que en mi pais hice un manga en el que dos tipos, un maniatico sexual y su hijo se llamaban asi, n.n asi que los pase aca, a ver si algun dia se las escaneo y la subo...

* * *

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Bad Boy**

**Cap4- 5: nueva vida?**

Como pasa el tiempo, primero estoy entre los mejores tenistas del mundo y mi vida no tiene sentido por que mi mente y mi corazón están con la mujer que amo, a miles de kilómetros de América, Ahora que vuelvo por ella, no solo me alegro por verla libre y sin nadie interponiéndose en mi camino, sino que también me entero de que soy padre, no que me agrade caerlo, pero eso me asegura que ella no ha estado con otro aparte de mi

Esta tarde a transcurrido lentamente, ella fue en busca del niño, que al parecer odia la mísera idea de tener que ser mi hijo, a mi no me interesa, mientras este con ella la presencia de ese pibe es lo de menos

Cena Familiar

-Sakuno pásame la ensalada dijo kaoru ignorando completamente a Ryoma  
- toma temblando por las miradas que ambos se mandaban  
- Dime, por que este tipo se ha quedado a cenar con nosotros  
- No se, yo no lo invite ¬¬  
r- gracias, u.u, no estas ayudando  
- Lo siento, pero todo a pasado tan rápido  
r- yo no te pedí que me ocultaras que teníamos un hijo  
k- Sigo aquí, así que la próxima vez dirígete a mi como alguien no como "un hijo"

Esos momentos fueron insoportables para Sakuno, ya tenía claro que Kaoru rechazaría los primeros días, quizás meses, incluso el primer año con Ryoma, pero que Ryoma lo tratase de a iguales le hacia pensar que era madre de ambos "niños"

k-a donde vas refiriéndose a Sakuno  
r-no me piensas dejar solo con el verdad?  
s- n.n kaoru, le recuerdas a Ryoma quien mantiene esta casa  
k-tu?  
s- correcto, debo ir a trabajar, hoy me tocaba doble turno, asi que vuelvo en /mirando el reloj de muñeca/ dos o tres horas, te veo luego /besando en la frente a su hijo/  
r- y yo?  
k- ¬¬ tu que?  
r- no es contigo niño  
k- búscate a otra que te de besos /pegándose a Sakuno como niño chiquito/ mami, míralo, no me gusta como me ve  
s- o.o mami, desde cuando , me estas haciendo llegar tarde sacándoselo de encima hasta luego

Sakuno estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Ryoma, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del living, tomo a Sakuno por su enorme gabardina y la atrajo hacia el, haciendo que esta cayera en sus brazos, obviamente no iba a permitir que se fuese sin despedirse de el, después de todo, el era el padre de su hijo y futuramente su esposo

s- ryoma!  
k- Echizen, sácale tus manos de encima, ni siquiera yo me le acerco así o.o#

Descripción de la escena (que paso a ser escena chibi XD):

Ryoma esta sentado en un sillón con sakuno en brazos, kaoru intentando acercársele y como el es chiquito, ryoma le puso un pie en la cara, así que por mas que intentase no podría "interrumpí"

s-alto los dos!  
K,R: o.o  
s- u.u# tengo que irme y eso mismo haré tirando la puerta y dejándolos solos

……………………………………………………………5 minutos sin reaccionar

Ryoma: ¬¬  
Kaoru: u.u que me ves?  
Ryoma: nada u.u

……………………………………dos horas sin movimiento  
Ryoma: tengo hambre  
Kaoru: u.u hay en la refri  
Ryoma: quieres algo  
Kaoru: pinta  
Ryoma: Ponta? o.o  
Kaoru: o.o si, por?  
Ryoma: solo hay una

……………………………………………..……..mirando la Ponta desde lejos

Kaoru: soy menor, tengo más derechos  
Ryoma: soy tu padre, merezco tenerla  
Kaoru: yo pase más tiempo con ella  
Ryoma: yo la hago disfrutar más  
Kaoru: yo le doy cariño y comprensión  
Ryoma: solo le das gastos, yo la mantendré  
Kaoru: soy su hijo  
Ryoma: yo seré su esposo!

Ryoma-Kaoru: o.o de la Ponta?

……………………………………………………minutos de vergüenza

Ambos subieron su mirada hacia la ventana, cual fue su sorpresa, encontrar a la mujer mas importante para ambos bajando de un automóvil con un sujeto alto, rubio y corpulento, igual a uno de los protagonista de "guardianes de la bahía", ambos se enojaron mucho, sus venas se inflaron a igual velocidad y sus puños dieron contra la misma pared

/ahodoll: si no se hacen presentes pensare que nadie lee este fic y terminare abandonándolo y borrándolo del coraje (u.uU ya lo he hecho varias veces, por que creen que a veces me demoro actualizando, R/ por que tengo que bajarme mi apropio fic por Internet para actualizarlo T.T, n.n) comenten por lo menos así: oye, yo lo leí XD

Sakuno conversaba amenamente con aquel sujeto, Ryoma y kaoru se acercaron hasta la ventana del living y comenzaron a "43estudiar" cuidadosamente al enemigo

Análisis por Kaoru: hombre, bien parecido, gran ego, no hacen buena pareja, músculos implantados, u.u U descartado, ¬.¬

Análisis por Ryoma: maldito, hijo de $&$, pelo pintado, ingiere hormonas (músculos XD), remedo de hombre

Ambos dejaron de discutir para centrarse un poco mas en el intruso que al parecer quería algo mas que una simple amistad con Sakuno, ambos lo notaron al ver como retenía un poco mas a sakuno con conversaciones entupidas, es mas, ella intento dos veces entrar a su casa pero el seguía "ganado tiempo" , pero no todo es eterno, aquel sujeto debía irse y sakuno tenia que entrar a su casa a ver que tanto habían hecho su…(por muy extraño que parezca) nueva familia, por que Ryoma ya se lo había propuesto, El príncipe del tenis le propuso a una chica común formar una familia

S: tadaima! u.u-sacándose los zapatos- o.o donde están?

K: Antes que nada me explicas a hora mismo quien era ese sujeto (sorprendiéndola desde el frente)

R: que hacías con el a estas horas de la noche (sorprendiéndola por atrás)

S: (acorralada) n.nU Es un amigo del trabajo y ¬¬ apenas son las 8:30

R: Exacto, no son horas para que estés afuera con un sujeto que ni siquiera conoces, ¿Qué dirán los vecinos, ni siquiera acabo de llegar y ya has comenzado a serme infiel

S: lo conozco desde hace tres años, es temprano y no tenemos vecinos u.u los otros pisos son oficinas y a esta hora ya están cerradas

K: no contradigas a Echizen, el tiene razón, además ¿desde cuando te interesan los rubios, cr5ei que preferías a los morenos

R: Que!

S: u.uU me alegra que se estén llevando mejor pero acabo de llegar y me gustaría tomar un baño, después siguen con el interrogatorio retirándose con cara de cansada hacia su recamara (que ahora comparte con Ryoma)

K: Tenemos hambre!

S: cocinen

R: no sabemos

S: aprendan

K: T.T sabia que cuando un hombre entrara en nuestras vidas (ryoma) sakuno dejaría de quererme

R: oye ¬¬ yo también fui ignorado

K: u.u no eres tan malo después de todo

R: tu tampoco eres tan ………………….tan………………..

K: tan que? ¬¬

R: estas bien u.uU

K: que tienes planeado

R: pensaba decirle que renunciara, ¿quieres vivir en USA'

K: ¬¬ no, u.u y me parece bien, las mujeres no son para que trabajen

R: tienes razón ellas deben estar

R-K: en la cocina!

S: ¬¬ No pienso renunciar y jama siria hasta Estados Unidos solo por que tu quieres

R: no que irías al baño, u.uU pensaba meterme y bañarnos juntos

K: ¬¬ menor presente!

S: u.uU Albert dice que soy hermosa y que soy la mujer perfecta…(interrumpida)

K: Adultera, jamás pensé que mi madre fuese tan directa al decir que nos engaña a  
mi y a mi padre con otro! (Escándalo innecesario) ò.ó

R: ò.ó Como te atreves, decirlo así como si nada, Tu h9ijo y yo necesitamos una explicación!

S: o.oU, entonces ya somos una familia? Esperen, como que……………………, ù.ú déjenme terminar

K: Terminar, ò.o soy muy pequeño para escuchar los detalles Sakuno

S: u.uU dijo que era perfecta para una campaña de publicidad

K: una modelo?

R: eso jamás, crees que dejare que otros te vean con esos trapos que usan esos esqueletos

K: ¬¬ ryoma, Sakuno también es flaca y si le propusieron ser modelo también le estarías diciendo esqueleto a ella

R: ella no es flaca (conversación padre e hijo),

S: o.ô

K: claro que si, o.o que estas ciego?

S: ò.ô

R: es hermosa, eso nadie loo niega pero no es tan flaca como para ser modelo

K: estoy de acuerdo, de modelo nada, u.u no me imagino a sakuno posando en traje de baño en la Trauma (revista de hombres inventada por mi XD)

S: ù.ú

R: tampoco lo aceptaría

S: basta!1, u.u son de lo peor, además jamás aceptaría hacer ese tipo de "publicidad"

K: eso quiere decir que aceptaste? ¬¬

S: claro, u.u es la única oportunidad que tengo de salir de esa oficina de locos

R: pues no recuerdo que me hayas consultado nada?

K: ni ami ò.ô

S: no lo vi. Necesario, intente llamar antes de la sesión de fotos pero nadie me contestaba (pelea de la Ponta)

R: entonces ya has posado!

S: u.u dicho por ti suena un poco

K: obsceno, ¿Qué dirán mis compañeros cuando se enteren, ¿crees que seguirán tratándome con igual miedo que antes?

S: ¬¬ ni siquiera tienes amigos

K: exacto, por que todos quieren que les presente a mi "hermana"

R: Tenemos otro hijo, Apenas y comienzo a soportar a este

S: ¬¬ si tuviese otro hijo no seria tuyo, u.u además ya no puedo hacer nada, las fotos ya se tomaron y mañana se editan

K: aun hay tiempo, Echizen, tienes agente o algo así?

R: ¬¬ para?

K: tengo una idea

S: u.u ire a bañarme

R: me esperas!

S: ¬¬

K: ¬¬

R: que decías de mi agente?

K: u.uU

**:CONTINUARA**

Ya ta, n.n prometo actualizarlo pronto (como en dos semanas más o menos XD) n.n es que no se si sea un fic.. "primordial" para ustedes mis queridas lectoras, es que ultimamente estoy ocupada haciendo nada n.nUUUUU, ademas tengo que apurarme dibujando del Ahodoll Party Show (nueba obra) n.n ah, pero tambien hay una version escrita para las que quieran leerlas, esta en el shadowkiss (lo subo ahi para que mis tomodachis que aparecen y no son de mi ciudad lo lean) n.n

**Saludos a:** todas las que les gusto este fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**n/ahodoll:** volví!!! (otra vez o.oU), n.n bueno, en este fic saludo a Sakuno-chan y a Kaoru-chan n.n saludos a ambas, n.n espero que les guste el cap y espero que todas me dejen un comentario, aunque lo ultimo suena casi imposible u.uU

**Konomi: **disculpa, se que lo que dices es muy importante, u.uU, y perdona que te interrumpa pero ¬¬ no veo ningún disclaimer…..  
Dolly: o.o etto……  
**Konomi:** tienes tres segundos para escribir el bendito disclaimer y no ser demandada ù.ú  
**Dolly: **o.o takeshi konomi es el dueño y creador de prince of tenis, yo solo soy una especie de médium de los espíritus de toda los fans ryosaku que intentaron robarle los derechos a konomi y murieron en el intento, disfruten el fic y dejen comentarios n.n  
**Konomi:** u.uU lo de la médium pudo ser ahorrado, como sea, yo ya me tengo que ir a Japón, o.o voy a hacer más capítulos de mangas en los que no aparece sakuno  
**Dolly:** ¬¬ esa parte también pudo ser ahorrada

* * *

**...:::::AhodollCrations::::...  
BadBoy**

**CAP?: Viaje Repentino!**

La noche paso tranquila y serena, a la hora de la cena fue todo paz y armonía de no ser por las extrañas miradas que ryoma y su joven hijo intercambiaban y sakuno lo notaba.

Kaoru: me pasan la ketchup?

Ryoma: toma

Sakuno: o.oU ¿esta todo bien?

Kaoru: claro madre, veras, echizen y yo hemos aclarado nuestras diferencias, nos llevo tiempo hacerlo, pero nos dimos cuenta lo mucho que tenemos en común

Sakuno: y disculpa la pregunta pero o.o ¿todo eso paso mientras estaba tomando un baño?

Ryoma: así es, el niño y yo hablamos mucho y dejamos atrás nuestros problemas, ahora intentaremos vivir en una completa armonía

Sakuno: -suspiro- me alegro n.n ya me estaba preocupando por la situación

Kaoru: o.o sabían que el desempleo es una fuerte amenaza que esta acabando prácticamente con todos los factores de la economía japonesa

Sakuno: o.oU y eso a que viene?

Ryoma: o.o a parte de que Japón enfrenta una terrible crisis de sobre población

Sakuno: o.ô

Kaoru: estoy de acuerdo, u.ú al país le haría muy bien que por lo menos dos de sus habitantes se largaran

Sakuno: ò.ô

Ryoma: o.o ah!!, se me ha ocurrido una idea!!

Sakuno: ¬¬

Kaoru: o.o ah!! En serio, me encantaría escucharla

Sakuno: u.uU creo saber a que va todo esto y antes de que lo comenten, no pienso mudarme fuera del país

Kaoru: SAKUNO!!; soy tu hijo!!!!!!!!!!!, merezco elegir el lugar donde quiero vivir!!!

Ryoma: y yo soy…….o.o ……

Sakuno: ¬¬ no estamos casados recuerdas?

Ryoma: igual! –agarrando a kaoru- soy su padre –señalándolo desde arriba- ves, nos parecemos

Sakuno: u.uU eso me quedo claro desde el primer día que lo vi., por que a diferencia de ti ¬¬ yo si estuve en la maternidad

Kaoru: pero el nos acompañaba sakuno!! Y.Y yo lo sentía con nosotros

Ryoma: si!!! ò.ó el me sentía, además fue tu culpa por no decirme que esperabas un bebe

Sakuno: MI CULPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ò.ó fuiste tu quien se fue sin dejar si quiera un número de teléfono

Kaoru: creí que eso… o.o ya había sido aclarado…

Ryoma: Eso dices ahora, peor que me asegura que no fue por tu "orgullo"

Kaoru: o.o ryoma….

Sakuno: Mi ORGULLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Ja!, solo buscas excusar tus "errores del pasado", por que al fin y al cabo es fácil venir y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado

Kaoru: o.o oigan….

Ryoma: Pues si!!, en primer lugar si te hubieras cuidado

Kaoru: ù.ú ahora si que la fregaste ryoma

Sakuno: que?!!!!

Ryo0ma: ¿no pensaras que todo es culpa mía verdad?

Sakuno: ù.ú kaoru?

Kaoru: dime ù.ú

Sakuno: muéstrale la salida ù.ú

Kaoru: ù.ú Voy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Con 100 llamadas telefónicas no recibidas, 5000 llamadas cortadas por "accidente", 3 fracturas de nariz por "cerrar" la puerta muy fuerte y con miles y miles de intentos fallidos por acercarse a sakuno o a kaoru, Ryoma estaba ya pensando en regresar a USA, pero no sin antes dar batalla.

Sakuno estaba saliendo del enorme edificio en el que trabajaba, como de costumbre, se despidió de todos en el lugar, incluyendo al conserje y al portero, a la entrada del lugar, pudo ver como una enorme limusina estaba rodeada por tres patrullas de policía, pero no le dio mucha importancia pensando que de seguro su compañía era la encargada de hacerle publicidad a alguna celebridad o algo así, pero cuando vio que su pequeño hijo salía acompañado por un enorme sujeto que en su vida había visto, creyó saber de que se trataba.

-Sakuno, sube al coche

- kaoru-chan, estas bien? – dijo al ver como su hijo la abrazaba y la seguía muy de cerca (como niño chiquito n.n)

- el quiere hablar con ambos, este tipo (el enorme sujeto que le acompañaba) me saco del salón y le mintió al director sobre tu estado de salud.

- y te preocupaste y le creíste verdad n.n

- u/u si

- n.n gracias.

- basta de platicas –dijo el sujeto que les custodiaba- suban, el señor le esta esperando.

- kaoru, ¿'quien es este sujeto?- pregunto asustada sakuno

- creo que es el guardaespaldas de ryoma o algo así

- y a donde nos llevara? –pregunto sakuno al musculoso hombre que le habría la puerta de la limusina-

- no estoy autorizado a decirles nada, solo se me pidió que los llevase a ambos, ahora ustedes deciden como ¿por las buenas o por las malas?

- COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASIA SAKUNO!!!!

- kaoru, descuida, entra al coche

- pero sakuno ò.ó

- u.u entra ahora!!!!

- si señora!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Una vez dentro de la limusina les era imposible saber donde estaban siendo llevados ya que ambas las ventanas eran demasiado oscuras como para ver el exterior.  
Cuando s eles ordeno salir, llegaron a algo parecido a una pista de aviación, pero ¿para que ryoma les citaría en una pista de aviación?, la respuesta era demasiado obvia

-Me alegra que hayan llegado –dijo ryoma, que vestía simple pero elegante, se acerco a ambos e hizo unas señas parta que les dejasen solos- Nuestro vuelo sale en cinco minutos

Kaoru: o.O disculpa¡?!!!, nos llamaste y…., nosotros… y tu….. , u.u Por lo menos me hubieras dejado terminar el trimestre no?

- Ryoma, no nos iremos de aca solo por que tu lo dices, y peor de esta forma

- lo siento –dijo mientras levantaba a sakuno y la subía a un ala del jet que los llevaría a América- intente hablar con ustedes pero no me dejaron, esta es la única solución

-Solución!! –grito mientras se bajaba del lugar para caer directo en brazos de ryoma y luego ser soltada- esto no solucionara nada, no todo se hace como tu quieres ni a tu manera

- ponte esto –dijo ignorando a sakuno- allá arriba hace un poco de frió –dijo mientras le acomodaba una bufanda color crema- ya esta!

- ryoma, ù.ú no me estas escuchando –dijo al ver como su EX le acomodaba sus cabellos y jugaba un poco con ellos- RYOMA!!!

- ¬¬ ves, ahora sabes como se siente ser ignorado

- sabes muy bien que mi enojo no se debe a eso

- lo siento –dijo mientras subía a kaoru al jet- pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y si tengo que disculparme de algo (recordando aquella noche) lo haré en el lugar al que vamos

- kaoru, baja de ahí!! –Grito sakuno-

- para que?, u.u igual echizen terminara llevándonos consigo, mejor tu también accede y has las cosas menos pesadas

-deberías hacerle caso –le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a subir- vamos

- jamás –sakuno dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero al primer paso que dio, cientos de tipos robustos y grandes formaron una hilera impidiéndole la salida- u.uU

- ven –la cargo de nuevo y esta vez la trepo a uno de los asientos, y después de acomodarle lo que parecía ser el cinturón de seguridad, se paso al asiento del piloto.

-disculpa echizen -dijo kaoru- se que eres mi padre y que tendría que confiar en ti pero DEJA ESOS CONTROLES Y TRAE A UN PROFESIONAL PARA QUE VUELE ESTA COSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- tranquilo –dijo tras prender el motor- lo hago desde que tengo 22

- ryoma –dijo sakuno- Y.Y tienes 23

El avion despego, con gritos y reclamos, pero despego u.uU, una vez en el aire, Ryoma abuso de su poder al mando de la maquina e hizo un par de piruetas en el aire haciendo aumentando el ritmo cardiaco de sus acompañantes, media hora de vuelo, llegaron a………………… Hong KONG?

-. sakuno, voy a vomitar –dijo bajando de la cosa esa-

- . (sakuno esta inmóvil y medio muerta)

-esto es América –dijo kaoru

- no, estamos en hong kong-respondió su apuesto padre mientras se pasaba a la parte de atrás (recuerden que estaba en la parte del piloto)- estas bien? –le pregunto a Sakuno mientras le sacaba los cinturones de seguridad y el paracaídas que kaoru había conseguido para el y para ella-

- Y.Y ya aterriza esta cosa

- ¬¬ ya aterrizamos

- o.o

- u.uU ven –la cargo en brazos y abajo así con ella- no puedo sacarlos del continente sin los papeles necesarios

Disculpa –dijo kaoru- ¬¬ pero no era mejor hacer todo ese tramite en Japón?

- no, se hubieran negado, pero ahora estamos bastante lejos como para que huyan a algún lado

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA:::::::::::**

**n/ahodoll:** ¿era lo que esperaban?, ¿ta muy chiquito?, ¿las decepcione?, ¿ya dejé de escribir bonito como me dijeron? **O.o** pues no tengo idea, por eso pregunto u.uU  
n.n a ver , aca me disculpo con las otras dos personitas que no me olvidan Winry y Sakuno n.n gomen por no incluirlas la otra vez, n.n ahora solo nos e pierdan (¬¬ de nuevo)

**Konomi:** u.u YA!!, basta de bla, bla, bla, y termina con todo esto  
**Dolly:** ¬¬ este es mi fic y yo hago todo lo que quelo  
**Konomi:** ¬¬ esta es mi obra, mi creación, mis derechos de autor y demando a quien e me pegue la regalada gana  
**Dolly:** u.uU ta bien, ya le termino, solo déjame decir una cosa  
**Konomi: **que cosa? ¬¬  
**Dolly:** AMO A RYOMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD  
**Konomi:** u.uU por dios  
**Dolly**: n.n gracias por leer mi nuevo cap del fic, futuramente pienso subirles la continuación de Rainbow y la de Daddy, u.u pero hubiera preferido continuar ayúdame, solo que Micaela no me deja hasta que dibuje primero la versión manga (ya están iguales en la trama) n.n y como no se que fic les gusta más  
**Konomi:** ninguno! ¬¬  
**Dolly:** u.u", bueno, como les iba diciendo, n.n tienen que decirme que fic les subo pero UNO!!!,, u.u siempre me mandan la listota de los fics que tengo u.uU y así no me ayudan  
**Konomi:** ¬¬ ya despídete  
**Dolly:** n.n chau  
**Konomi:** y recuerden, o.o Prince of tenis lo cree yo y yo soy el dueño ò.ó asi que la proxima vez que quieran hacer fics me piden permiso  
**Dolly:** ¬¬ si konomi-sensei , como tu digas


End file.
